


Soul Mates

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Butts, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Soulmates, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: I had a terrible idea and I rushed to write it.WHAT IF a MGiT had a giant crush on Bull?WHAT IF she also had a soul mark that matched Solas'.I'm appalled with myself for posting it but it makes me laugh, and maybe you'll laugh and I would love to make you laugh.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Iron Bull/Original Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 43





	Soul Mates

This was happening.

Falling into Thedas? Weird as shit. She didn’t recommend it.

But this? How many times had she read about it, _written_ about it? She was about to Ride the Bull.

And he was _huge_.

She’d been out picking elfroot, because that was a needed task that even someone with no other skills could do. The area around Haven was safe enough these days with all the patrols. She had a bag full and was about to head back when she saw him.

The Iron Fucking Bull.

“H-hey!” she greeted, grinning like a loon.

He smiled down at her, pulling himself up tall, tilting his head to the side. “Hey.”

“You,” she tried, unable to tear her eyes away from him. “You’re the Iron Bull.”

He chucked. “I am. And your name?”

“Jessica,” she squeaked. “You’re so hot.”

She slapped her hand over her mouth in horror.

Bull smirked, leaning against a nearby tree. 

\---

Twenty minutes later found her pantless on her hands and knees on top of a very conveniently sized boulder, with Bull slowly working his cock into her from behind.

She was impressing him with both her swearing and her enthusiasm out in the snow when there was a cough off to the side.

“I’m very sorry to interrupt, Iron Bull, but- what is _that _?”__

__Bull paused, looking down at the girl and then over to Solas. “Hey, Solas. What is what, because-”_ _

__“The mark,” Solas said, his voice coming closer. “That-”_ _

__The girl buried her face in her arms, starting to laugh, and Bull carefully pulled out, pulling up his pants._ _

__Solas, completely oblivious to any type of social protocol, apparently, got closer, staring at the weird tattoo on the girl’s ass._ _

__“Solas. A bit of privacy, please?” Bull moved in front of her, frowning._ _

__She scurried to get dressed, face bright red, but Solas was frozen._ _

__“No, I’m sorry, I just… that mark. How do you come by that mark?”_ _

__“It’s,” she managed. “It’s a Peppa Pig tattoo. It was a dare.”_ _

__“A dare.”_ _

__She looked confused._ _

__“Among the Ancient Elvhen, there was a story,” he began. “Soul Marks. They’re very rare.”_ _

__“Soul marks…” she was very confused. “What does that have to do with-”_ _

__Solas abruptly turned around and pulled down his pants, baring his ass to them._ _

__Bull actually jumped back, raising his hands, “Whoa, Solas-”_ _

__The girl burst into hysterical giggles._ _

__“You’ve-” she managed, gasping. “You’ve got Peppa Pig on your ass??”_ _

__“If the marks touch, and they’re a match, they should disappear,” he said, with dignity._ _

__She blinked. “Well. Alright then.”_ _

__She looked at Bull. He looked at her. They both shrugged._ _

__She pulled her pants down and carefully backed up so that her tattoo touched his, giggling and shaking her head._ _

__She was touching butts with Fen'Harel. In front of Iron Bull._ _

__Bull covered his mouth, his body shaking with silent laughter._ _

__There was a sudden heat and she jerked away, turning to look at Solas’ butt._ _

__“It’s-”_ _

__Solas spun and turned her around, his hand going for her butt, for the bare skin where Peppa Pig had previously been._ _

__“Soul Mates,” he said solemnly, not removing his hand from her butt._ _

__“What the fuck?” she managed, grabbing his butt to keep it fair._ _

__“I’m just going to go,” Bull managed, between giggles. “Did you need something from me, Solas?”_ _

__“Yes, of course. The Inquisitor wants you to join her in the war room.”_ _

__“Right,” he saluted and turned to go. “See you later, Soul Mates.”_ _

__The girl, still completely confused, but willing to go along with whatever, turned so she could grab both Solas’ butt cheeks, squeezing hard. “I mean. Okay.”_ _


End file.
